


Let Them See *preview*

by TheSilverField



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Reincarnation AU, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField





	Let Them See *preview*

"Don't move, it'll be okay..."

But I knew for a fact that it wouldn't. The wound was too deep, and blood was pouring forth in an endless waterfall of crimson. All I could do was slow the bleeding, not stop it. I could stall for time, prolong this man's suffering, but not end it.

Never end it.

He opened his mouth, sputtering even more blood from his slick lips, forever staining his milky pale skin, clotting in a deep brown goatee. "Commander....Was this...worth my life?..." he asked brokenly, his voice thick with the grief of his own demise, his hand holding tightly to my own. "Do you...even know our names?... Do you remember...our faces?..."

When it came to my fellow comrades, especially the younger ones, I made it a point to shield them from seeing my emotions. As their Commander, I thought it better for them to see me as strong. Unmovable. Unbreakable. But here I was, knelt over a dying man, someone I had practically sent to his death, letting my tears fall freely as I allowed him to see my weakness. Bearing my heart to him as if we had been friends for years.

I will let him see, because he deserved that much.

"Of course I know you're name, Derek. You've been part of the Scouts for a long while now. This coming month marks your twelfth year, and you always sneak out extra food for the recruits when we come on expeditions. I couldn't forget your face if I tried."

His own dark brown eyes began to tear up, and a soft, sad smile ghosted across his lips. "I've at least helped, right? I've done well? Made my Commander and my Scouts proud?"

The question broke my heart, and I nodded quickly as a sob threatened to escape from my throat. "Of course you have... You've been so much more than a soldier, but a valued friend. You're a part of this family that can never be replaced. You know that?" But as the solemn words left my quivering lips, so did the precious light of life snuff out from his eyes like a candle in the winter wind.

* * *

 

I awoke with a sharp gasp, taking in the warm, comfortable air of my bedroom. My shared bedroom. I'm jolted from the thoughts of my nightmare suddenly when I hear a soft groan from the one beside me, their strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist, their warm body pressed to mine.

 _Warm. Breathing. Not the cold unmoving body of a copse._ I reassured myself, lifting a hand to run my fingers through his soft raven hair, leaning in to press my lips to his jaw.

His eyes begin to slowly open, a rare smile dancing on his chapped lips. "Well, good morning to you too, Erwin." And the deep, rumbly rasp of his voice thick with sleep has my heart doing somersaults. "Couldn't wait until I was awake to start getting yourself off? You're lucky I don't think of this as assault."

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, running a hand down his naked body, feeling the warmth of his skin tingling my fingertips. "It was just a kiss, Levi. I would hardly say I was trying to get off."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, those starry silver irises I loved so much sparkling in the sunlight beginning to creep in through the crack in the curtains. He shivered a little as my touch ghosted across his scars in a loving caress, arching closer against my hand as he sighed in content. "Whatever you say, old man..."


End file.
